a week in Italy
by Lovablenerd23
Summary: England finds Romano while on vacation in Italy, he reveals a big secret to Romano and Romano offers a proposition just before England leaves. rated T for language and suggested adult themes.
1. it hasn't even been a day

**A/N: im sorry but i just don't have the heart to finish the other story so im doing a new one, but i promise i'll finish this one! i have this one completely thought through till the end so don't worry! i swear i'll finish this one!**

* * *

'why the hell is it so goddamn hot today?!' was all romano could think as he wiped a bed of sweat from his forehead with the back of his wrist in the hot hot of southern italy. today was particularly hot and his uniform didn't make it any better, he was working at a local tomato stand, a pastime he enjoyed on his off days, but the small hat he was wearing didn't help. but wait, was that? no. but- those eyebrows…'is that eyebrows? thats not eyebrows…..wait..yeah it is!' romano took a deep breath to make sure he would get the other man's attention. "YO EYEBROWS! OVER HERE!" that did it.

_a few days ago_

" !" a cheery italian voice called. england turned behind him to italy running towards him while waving what appeared to be papers. "yes, lad?" england replied once italy had stopped in front of him. "wanna free vacation to my place? its for a week!" italy offered cheerfully. "hmm, yes i would love too! i am in need of a break, i haven't had one in quite a while." "ve~! thank you! you can take it at anytime! here you go!" italy beamed as he handed england a round trip ticket to italy then ran off before england could even say thank you. england fought back a small blush, he had had a very big crush on the south italian man, he'd always thought lovinos beauty was breathtaking, and his temper to be rather cute, or even adorable at times, so he was pretty happy to go and smiled softly to himself and left the meeting hall to go plan when he wanted to start the vacation.

_present day_

"what the bloody-oh!" england said as he looked in the direction the familiar voice came from and waved. hed only just gotten there so it was obvious he was a tourist from his suitcase with tags written in english on them. he walked over to the stand romano was working at. " 'ello lovino, how are you?" england said as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, man it was hotter than usual, but after all he was in southern italy. "fucking hot, i'm burning up! but why are you of all people here?" "oh why your brother offered me a free vacation here, about a week, but the thing is, i don't know where the hotel is, i can't read italian…." romano sighed and crossed his arms. " so youre asking me to help you around town for the week?" "er, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother to you it would be appreciated…" england replied a bit shyly, why the hell was he being so shy about it? romano removed his hat and apron, he shook his head a bit to move his hair around after being under a hat for so long. "i'm not an actual employee anyways so yeah i'll show you around. follow me eyebrows." romano said as he moved from behind the stand and motioned england to start following him.

"so whats the name of your hotel?" romano asked as he put his hands loosely in his pockets. " vista del tramonto." "sunset view? me and veneziano own that place, not surprised." england's eyes widened a bit in shock, "really?" romano nodded. "mhm, we also own a restaurant." england looked around almost getting lost in his own thoughts and he realised something, everything here was so beautiful, all the buildings had very pretty and intricate designs on them even the sidewalk and street pavement had designs on it it was all beautiful. "hey lovino, everything here is so beautiful, it must take a very long time to finish a building.." england said while looking over at romano. " si, me and mi fratello want to make sure our people are happy and have a beautiful view inside and out." englands mouth spoke before he could think about what to say and he ended up blurting out something very stupid on accident. "wow, i didn't know you actually cared about other people" the moment england said that two things happened, he regretted it and romanos temper immediately flared. "YOURE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE OF COURSE I DO YOU FUCKING BASTARD! chigi!" romano practically screamed before storming off in the other direction.


	2. lampposts and feet

_"how could i have blurted out something so stupid?"_ england thought as he ran after romano, he usually thought before he said something, but people made mistakes, right? " LOVINO WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" running with his bulky traveling case wasn't helping him very much. he was usually pretty fast, but his case was weighing him down. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" romano turned a corner and took a breath, england was far behind him but out of anger he turned to the nearest lamppost and kicked it. bad idea. "OUCH DAMMIT!" romano shouted as he grabbed his foot in pain and sat on the pavement. england soon caught up with romano and saw that he was sitting on the pavement. "romano, i'm sorry, i really am….lovino?" england knelt down and saw that he was crying silently. "s-shut up a-and leave me a-alone b-bastard…" romano didn't look england in the eyes,he didn't want to. "romano, why are you crying?" "because i kicked a stupid lamppost, alright? j-just help me." england had to let out a light giggle as he picked romano up. "you act tough but you're just as weak as your brother." romano would've said something but he was too focused on the pain in his foot 'how hard did i kick that thing?!' romano thought, he immediately snapped out of his thoughts just to realize hed been whimpering softly and england had just been standing there looking at him with the most astonished look on his face. "...what the hell are you looking at eyebrows?" romano said flatly, the moment he said that england burst out in a fit of giggles."you are simply adorable!" "WHAT!?" "you're whimpering like you're a nothing but a lad!" "s-so?" was all romano could reply with before something caught englands attention. "is that the hotel?" he was looking at a sign on a building across the street. "si." "oh and lovino..?" romano sighed." you can't speak italian either so you need me to translate for you." england was slightly surprised by how romano knew he would need help with that. but it was sort of obvious since he couldn't read it. " ah, bobs your uncle, if it's not too much trouble." romano looked at england and contorted his face in pure confusion. "...che chozza?!" england had to think for a moment on why the italian had been confused, then it hit him. "oh i apologize lad! i meant 'thats right!'" romano was still confused, he was damn-well sure he didn't have an uncle name bob, infact he didn't know anyone with that name. "i'm still confused eyebrows." england lacked a better explanation and shifted slightly while still holding romano. "er...i'll explain later, lets just get to the hotel." england suggested, romano just simply nodded and england started walking.

as they entered the hotel england noted that the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. he walked up to the counter and the clerk greeted them cheerfully."ciao! benvenuti all'hotel, avete una prenotazione?" england just smiled while romano replied for him. "Sì, Arthur Kirkland?" the clerk nodded and turned to a small shelf of keys and handed one to romano. "la camera si trova al terzo piano e il numero è tre, hanno una bella giornata!" romano nodded. "grazie, troppo." he then looked at and england repeated what the clerk had said. "thanks lad.".

it wasn't too long until they reached englands hotel room and england could finally put his travel case down. "lovino do you think you can walk?" romano just shrugged. " i don't know, i could try." england put romano down as gently as he possibly could. "OWW! S-STOP! AAAHH!" romano cried out in pain, he must've kicked that lamppost harder than he intended. romano leaned against the wall taking the weight off his foot. "would you like me to help you to the bed?" england offered in a comforting voice but romano only replied with a sarcastic answer. "no, because i would love to stand here leaning against a wall while my foot is in pain." england smirked and tapped romanos foot lightly. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" "you brought that upon yourself lad~." romano just gritted his teeth and spoke with obvious forced politeness. "yes, i would like it if you'd help me." england smiled innocently. "thats better!" "oh shut up!" england chuckled and help romano to sit on the bed and romano sighed. " take my shoe off" "what?" "take my shoe off, but i swear to god if you try anything i'll kill you." england looked at romano with a smirk. this is coming from the person who cried after they kicked a lamppost. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND TAKE MY SHOE OFF!" england decided to mess with him some more just for the sake of it. "why can't you take off your own shoe?" now romano was starting to get frustrated and huffed. "fine! i will!" he took his shoe off while wincing in pain but the sight made england step back and romano scream. "MY FOOT IS PURPLE!" "as it appears…" "SO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! DO THAT WEIRD MAGIC THING YOU DO!" " i will once you QUIT YELLING AT ME!" romano glared at england." just fix my foot." england nodded and went to his suitcase where he started to dig through all the things he brought with him. _'ties..shirts..pants..undergarments..aha!'_ england stood holding what seemed like ordinary bandage wrap and romano wasn't very impressed. "thats just bandage wrap." "so it seems!" england sat on the floor in front of romano and started wrapping romanos foot and the more romanos foot was wrapped the more relieved he looked. "how did you do that?" england finished wrapping romanos foot then sat on the bed beside romano. "i enchanted the bandage so you can't feel any pain even though your foot isn't healed yet." romano stood up and walked around as a test and then looked back at england and nodded. "nice job eyebrows, lets go to the restaurant me e mio fratello own." england nodded and stood up, "that sounds like a swell idea!" romano motioned him towards the door. "so tell me why you told me that bob was my uncle.." england was going to have a bit of a hard time explaining this…..

* * *

**A/N: ok,so if you want to know what the italian is, i don't feel like putting all the translations (cuz i'm lazy and i've been typing for hours) so just go put them in google translate (sorry people on mobile) but i can't tell you right now it has nothing to do with pianos or cameras…..oh yeah! in england 'bobs your uncle' means the same thing as 'thats right!' for people who were still wondering.**


	3. i know somethings wrong with you bastard

**A/N: i haven't updated since last year! (lol lame pun.) so yeah…. oh yeah and IT'S BOUT TO GET SAUCY! XD! (excuse my lame puns alright? but seriously thing are about to get real interesting! hehehehehehehehehehehe~)**

* * *

as Romano and England entered the restaurant they were greeted by a certain cheery italian.

"ve~ ciao fratello~! ciao !" Italy beamed as he greeted them. he was wearing a simple yet, somehow fancy uniform. it was a nice white button-up shirt that read ' pomodoro cafe' on his chest with simple black pants and a nice black waiter apron.

England chuckled as Italy called him "mr." "lad you don't have to call me 'mr.' you can just call me arthur, i respect that you're being polite but it's really not necessary!" England offered. Italy looked like he was considering it before Romano interrupted again. "just find a table for us.." he was getting impatient just standing there so Italy happily agreed and led them to a nice booth.

"ve~ todays special is-" "you don't have to say it bastard, did you forget i work here too?" Romano cut taly off before he could state the specials, he didn't feel like listening to his idiot fratello go on for the next 5 minutes about specials he already knew about. "okie dokie!" he younger italian beamed, " i'll be back to take your meal orders soon, but for now would you like some drinks?"

England was the first to speak up. "yes, id like some tea please." "bring me a glass of wine." Italy wrote down their orders then nodded. "okie!" i'll be back soon" Italy then walked off.

as they were waiting something was visibly off with England, he shifted around in his seat, a lot. he also didn't pay too much attention to the menu (mainly because it was written in italian) but he seemed so off for someone usually so calm, unless bothered, so why was he acting like this? nerves? no, that wasn't it...was he just not hungry? no, even with the little Romano knew about England he could still tell that the blond man across from him would've said something about not being hungry...so what the hell was wrong with this guy?! Romano finally decided to just ask.

"eyebrows what the hell is up with you?" that got his attention. England turned to look at Romano, then for a moment it looked as if he was thinking about something before he spoke."hm? er, yes lad, i'm ok, why did you ask?" something was still off and now it was showing in the way he spoke. "somethings wrong and i can tell."

England frowned slightly. "no, nothings wrong, lad. i'm not sure what you're talking about." ok now Romano knew this bastard was lying. "bastard! stop lying!" England now glared at Romano, "i'm not lying about anything you wanker! just bugger off!"

before this could go on any longer and Italy came back with their drinks and two plates of pasta. "ve~ i already knew you both would want pasta so i saved some time and made it ahead of time so you can start eating!" Italy beamed as he carefully put everything in front of them. "thank you lad, " England said as he took a sip of his tea, completely forgetting the little dispute him and Romano just had. "yeah, thanks." Romano added as he took a sip of his wine while glaring at England.

"ve~ just shout if you need me~!" then Italy walked off, England started to eat his pasta but after a few bites he realized that Romano was eyeing him and looked up. "you've been looking at me for the past ten minutes is everything ok?" Romano frowned, "would you cut the crapola already!?" England looked at Romano confusedly. "lovino i have not the slightest clue what you're talking about, can you stop pestering me already?" Romano reluctantly agreed because he was hungry and wanted to eat so he did.

they ate without really saying anything to each other and they both got done eating around the same time, but they still had drinks left so they decided to sit and talk to each other whilst drinking, but after a little while of this England started to look a little green. "uh, hey eyebrows are you ok? you don't look well." England frowned and shook his head. "uhm..no...i'm...fine…" Romano leaned forward a little. "no you're not." England immediately got up and ran to the bathroom. what was wrong with him? Romano got up and followed him, he-he wasn't worried about the bastard he was just curious, but soon enough when he walked into the bathroom he could clearly hear England puking his heart out into a toilet. Romano could easily hear which stall he was in and knocked on it, the bathroom was already cleared out so he didn't care. "arthur? are you ok? open up!" no response, well, to sounds of someone throwing their guts out as an answer? yeah, because he wasn't ok, why was he throwing up? it didn't make sense! suddenly he stopped and flushed the toilet, pain filled moans and whimpers could be heard then he finally unlocked the door.

when Romano unlocked the door all he could feel for the british man was pity, he looked terrible! he clothes were messed,up he looked_ really_ pale, and...and there was blood coming out of his mouth! it wasn't continuous though, it looked like it recently stopped flowing, that was good. he was also breathing heavily. Romano used a quiet voice and knelt down in front of him. "arthur, why did you throw up?" it looked like he tried to answer but before he could he passed out! what was he going to to?! Romano didn't know anything about taking care of someone! he knew he could pick England up though, so he did. _'is it normal for somebody to be this light? he feels like a fucking feather in my hands!'_ Romano walked out the bathroom then shouted "I'LL PAY YOU BACK LATER FRATELLO!" Italy then called back from the kitchen "SEE YOU LATER~!"

Romano then started running, he had to get this guy home and figure out what the hell was wrong with him!

* * *

**A/N: oohh~! cliffhanger! arent cliffhangers so fun~? now you get to sit and wait until tomorrow for the next chapter! mwehehheheehehehehehe~**


	4. england youre WHAT?

when Romano got into England's hotel room panting heavily he laid England on his bed and began to panic.

"holy crapola what am i going to to!? why was the bastard throwing up? and then he decides to just pass the fuck out like that! ah, you can't help passing out, but i'm still giving the bastard an earful when he wakes up…" he then looked over at England and let out a sigh. "i should probably clean the guy up…." Romano then went to the bathroom for a wet rag and came back out, good god England smelled terrible, no, _disgusting_. Romano still took his time with cleaning him up. _'his clothes are also messed up and smell of puke….i'll change them, he'll thank me.'_ so Romano went to Englands suitcase and found his pajamas, (it was pretty easy because they were really soft and were a bright mint green color.) but before Romano could even take Englands vest off England started to wake up.

"mmhh…ow...m-my head..ugh w-what h-happened..?" Englands voice was soft and weak, he was trying to move but he was in too much pain, he probably ached all over. it was like woke up from a hangover but multiplied by 20. Romano sat down next to England and made his voice soft and quiet so he wouldn't disturb his friends headache. "we were at me and mi fratellos restaurant, when we got done eating you started to look at little green. then you ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. you passed you and i brought you back here." England was having trouble keeping his eyes open, but he was in enough control of himself to let out a sigh and turn his head away. "eyebrows there's something you're not telling me." England still didn't respond. Romano looked out the window, it was dark outside so it was pretty late at this point. after a few minutes Romano spoke up again. "fine, be a stubborn old man. but at least change into your pajamas because your clothes smell like shit." he threw Englands pajamas at him. "o-ok..but could you turn around?" Romano nodded and turned around while England changed.

Romano let his mind wander off a little while England changed because England was taking a long time, while he was thinking romao realized something. at one point while he was running he almost dropped England so he had to reposition him in his arms, he could feel Englands ribcage, was that normal? England was naturally skinny but why was he able to feel his ribcage? Romanos thought process was broken when he heard England say that he was done. when Romano turned around he immediately frowned. "go to sleep, you look like you'll pass out again if you don't." England nodded and laid down. "what about you?" Romano thought on that for a minute, none of the maids are authorized to watch someone during the night and he didn't want to leave the bastard alone by himself. "i'm staying here, bastard." England wasn't really in the spot to think of a reason on why he didn't want Romano to stay with him , or to really think at all for that matter. "okay..here" England scooted a little, which was unnecessary since the bed was king-sized but Romano didn't say anything and went to turn out the main light in the room.

England spoke up one last time before he drifted asleep. "th-thanks lad..i-i'm really s-sorry…" Romano went to the bed and layed down. " yeah, whatever. just go to sleep, old man." but by the time Romano sid the England was already snoring softly. "good night, eyebrow bastard."

* * *

by the time England woke up Romano was sitting in a chair reading, as he sat up Romano glanced over the book, "it's about time you woke up" England rolled his eyes and yawned. he felt a lot better, but now he was hungry. he decided against saying something about it since he knew what would happen. Romano put his book down and looked at England. "ok listen bastard i know somethings up with you and you're not telling me and it's starting to piss me off! when i was carrying your sorry ass back here i noticed i can feel your ribs, thats not nor- shit wait! why are you crying?" Romano cut himself off because England started crying, it wasn't out right bawling or anything, but he was just standing there and crying silently.

"i...i have something t-to tell you….b-but you can't t-tell anyone...o-ok?" Romano nodded. England unbutton his pajama shirt and took it off but what Romano saw made him gasp slightly.

England stomach looked as if he was suckng it back beacuse it was so small, his ribs were also very visible, to the point where you could clearly see veins. "i-i'm… i'm severely anorexic...everything i eat i just end up puking until i pass out...i'm really sorry.." and before he could say anything else England sat on the bed and started crying again. Romano had to process this for a moment before he got out of his chair and pulled England into a hug. him and England have always had an odd relationship with each other but Romano knew England really needed him at this point.

"listen Arthur, when was the last time you kept any food down?" this explains why he was acting so weird in the restaurant!

"i-i don't even know anymore…..it's been so long…" then suddenly England got really dizzy, Romano noticed this and started lightly shaking England.

"eyebrows?! Arthur! whats wrong?" too late. England passed out in Romanos arms. "i got to get you in a hospital!" luckily it was still warm outside, Romano picked England up and started running as fast as he could to the hospital (which was pretty fast considering he's italian) and hope he could help England get through whatever his anorexia.

* * *

**A/N: oooohhh~! it was really nice experimenting with this! especially since this is based off of an rp i did with one of my best friends! thank you for your reviews they're all so nice~! :3**


	5. il mio più caro amico

Romano was running as fast as he could until he reached the nearest hospital and by that point he had ran about 7 blocks but still had enough breath in him to get the attention they needed.

"EMERGENZA! EMERGENZA! PER FAVORE! IL MIO AMICO HA BISOGNO DI AIUTO!" Romano shouted to the top of his lungs while still holding England close to his own body. doctors and nurses quickly came running to Romano and England and offered to take England on a bed one of them had just brought out so Romano nodded and gently laid England on the bed as they rolled him away.

Romano went and sat in a chair, his mind racing with thoughts and questions and worries for his friend. _'what if he waited too long? how long has this bastard kept it a secret?! why the hell would he wait to tell me?!i just hope this bastard lives….it would hurt too much too loose someone close to me..again…'_ at this point Romano found himself crying so he silently stood up and went to the bathroom. while he was in the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror, he actually looked like a mess,hed only woken up about 10 minutes before England so he hasn't had time to go home and change yet.

his hair was a mess so he decided to straighten it out the best he could, his clothes were wrinkled but that was expected. he also noticed his curl was crinkled and sighed internally swearing, but not meaning it, that he'd cut it off, at times like this it was a bit of a nuisance.

when Romano was done splashing water in his face he went back into the waiting room and sat down. he opened up a random magazine and started reading it, but there was still a pang of worry in the back of his mind, worried that, what if England doesn't make it? no. no, hes going to make it! well...he'd better make it….

at some point Romano must've fallen asleep in his chair because he found himself being woken up by a doctor gently tapping his forehead saying "signore? si prega di svegliarsi, ho una notizia per voi!" Romano realized the doctor was trying to get his attention and immediately woke up. " i-i'm up! i'm up!" already knowing the doctor knew english he didn't correct himself.

"you're the man who brought in Arthur kirkland right?" Romano blinked a few times and nodded. "ah, yes why?"

"i'm sure you'd be happy to hear that we were able to help your friend, you can go see him if you wanted to."

Romano sighed a sigh of relief, he was more than happy to hear that Arthur was alive. "si i want to go see him."

the doctor nodded "right this way sir." the doctor turned and started walking away, Romano eagerly followed. as the doctor led Romano into England room the minute he saw England laying in the bed he felt some mix of happy and sad, it was like a bittersweet feeling.

England was laying in a peaceful deep sleep on his bed, lots of cords going here and there, an oxygen tube going in his nose, an IV in his arm with a clear liquid in the bag as it slowly, drop by drop, let the liquid flow into his bloodstream. he was wearing a hospital shirt which allowed the front of his chest to be bear, on his chest were patches reading his internal organs. the sight of how skinny England was due to his anorexia made Romano want to cry, to see his friend in such a terrible condition. there was something else in England other arm but Romano didn't quite know what it was, but Romano just walked up to England and sat next to him on the bed, wishing he could known earlier, he felt somehow responsible for not pushing on England about it sooner.

he leaned forward and placed a small quick kiss on Englands forehead, wishing for him to get better. then he got up and sat in the chair next to England's bed, then the doctor spoke up again.

"sir you do know that has severe anorexia, correct?"

"si."

"but, he also has something else…" the doctor was visibly worried about what he was about to say. and it was also making Romano worried and anticipated for what he was about to say.

" a-also has a brain tumor."

Romano didn't know how to react. _was he really just told this?_ for a minute Romano sat there in complete silence before speaking again, in a whisper.

"o-ok…"

"would you like some time to take this in mr. vargas?"

all Romano did was nod. then he stood up and walked out, he walked out to the bathroom. where he locked himself in a stall and just sat down and started crying, not caring who heard. he sat there crying, unsure of what to to. '_no! this shit can't happen again! why...why didn't that stupid english bastard tell me this sooner!? i have to go back there before he wakes up though….'_ Romano was still crying and he couldn't make himself stop so he sat there, for five more minutes until he realized he was sniffling, so he got up, splashed more cold water on his face, cleaned himself up, and headed back to Englands hospital room.

as he entered the hospital room he went to the chair next to Englands bed and sat in it. the doctor was still there but waited a moment before he spoke up again, knowing that the italian man was in a bit of a fragile state.

"sir are you ready to continue on?"

Romano silently nodded before looking up at the doctor again and speaking in a whisper. "si, please continue."

"we can have him go into surgery to remove the tumor, but first we have to work on his anorexia and making sure he gets back up to a healthy weight."

"he throws up after he eats, "

"i am aware of that, we have a special prescription pill that he will need to take before each meal to ensure that his body keeps all the nutrients that it needs and keep the extra fat to he can get back to a healthy weight again."

Romano glanced over at England then back at the doctor, he but his lip almost afraid to ask the question he was thinking. "is this brain tumor thing realy bad?"

"only if it goes untreated, according to our calculations if he eats the regular three meals a day and takes the pill as needed he should be able to have the surgery in about two months, his tumour can't get too bad in that span of time as long as things go as planned."

"ok, so whens this bastard going to wake up?"

"we gave him short-term anesthesia so perhaps any moment now,"

Romano nodded, he was going to to whatever takes to get this bastard healthy again because...he didn't want to lose someone who was close to him again, he didn't want to experience that kind of pain again. the doctor spoke up once more.

"you can pick up his presciption in the pharmacy on the 3rd floor, when mr kirland feels hes there anything elese you would like to know"

Romano thought for a moment, "no, i'm good, grazie."

"si, i wish you the best of luck, addio!"

the doctor walked out quietly shutting the door behind him. Romano looked at England, England looked very peaceful in his sleep.

_**"and now the battle begins il mio più caro amico. the battle begins and i'm not leaving you for shit."**_

* * *

**A/N: i had more excitement than i should've while writing this chapter! i also had to do a bit of research but i did make something up and if you find it and know what it is and want to say something, please don't be a meanie about it and just point it out nicely. WELP! until next time!**


	6. lets go get some food!

Romano sat by Englands bed and waited for him to wake up. that was the only thing he wanted for England right now was to wake up so Romano was assured that he was alive even though it was obvious that he was breathing.

by now it had been about two hours before England finally decided to stir, Romano sat up from anticipation.

"mmmmh.." England opened his eyes and blinked a few times before trying to move his arm and sitting right up in his bed and frantically started looking around. Romano spoke softly so he didn't startle England.

"eyebrows calm down, you're just in a hospital, now lay back down." England looked at Romano and laid down as he visibly calmed himself down. "when did i get here?" he asked quietly, obviously confused.

"you don't remember? bastard. you told me you had anorexia, then you cried. wh-when i hugged you, you passed out in my arms. so i brought you here." Romano then got up and sat on Englands bed next to him. England held his arms out and Romano hugged him tightly. when he let go England looked away as if embarrassed about it. them Romano spoke up again.

"they also told me something else….."

England looked up at Romano with a genuinely worried expression on his face. showing that he really didn't know about it.

"they….they told me you have a brain tumor…" at that England's eyes went wide and he started shaking, the expression on his face was of pure fear. so Romano just pulled him into a tight hug as England hugged back and started crying into his started to talk through his crying. "r-Romano...wh-what i-if i c-can't make i-it...wh-what i-if i d-die…?" Romano pulled England away to look him in the eyes."no. no you're not going to die! a-and to you know why?!" England sniffled and wiped his face with the back of his hand, admittedly he looked cute, but in a helpless little kid sense.

"w-why..?"

"because i'm going to make sure you eat and get through all this shit alright!?"

"b-but i throw e-everything i eat.."

"the doctor told me he gave you a special medicine for that. i just have to go get it. "

"wh-what about the t-tumor?"

"if you keep eating the way you're suppose to and taking the pill in about two months you can have the surgery to get it removed."

"..."England just sat there staring at Romano for a minute before hugging him again. when he pulled back all he could feel was sheer joy because he knew he was finally able to eat something and not throw up until he passed out, he would actually be able to keep down a meal for the first time in a very long time. then a question crossed his mind.

"Lovino when am i going to be able to leave?"

"whenever you feel like it."

"Romano seriously.."

" i'm not joking with you, dammit! i meant it! he said you can leave whenever you feel like it!"

" Romano i don't know who, "he" is."

"the doctor you smartass!" Romano said laughing. England laid back on his hospital bed laughing, his laugh was airy and light.

"so will you phone a nurse to come get all this stuff off of me?"

Romano nodded and pressed the special button that lets them know that they need a nurse.

"while you're doing shit with the nurse i"ll go and get your medicine, ok? then we'll stop at my place because i need to change."

"sounds like a plan to me!"

"oh and were going to go out to eat at a restaurant, you can't say no because whether you want to eat or not i will shove food down your throat if i have to." England laughed.

"no need to, i can't remember the last time i wasn't hungry!" England said as the nurse walked in and started helping England. Romano wet up to the 3rd floor as he said he would and retrieved Englands medicine, _'holy shit there's a fuckton of pills in here!'_ Romano thought as he was walking back to Englands hospital room.

when he got back to Englands hospital room England was having a confrontation with the nurse about something, sounded like something about his clothes.

"mrs i'm fine! i don't need help!"

"are you sure ? you look like you're in a lot of pain…"

Romano interjected their conversation upon seeing England obvious discontent with letting the nurse help him.

"listen bella he doesn't want you to help him, ok? i can help him."

the nurse nodded realizing that there was another person to help him.

"o-ok! " she quickly walked out the room. Romano looked over at England, who was obviously have trouble putting his shirt on.

"stubborn bastard, i'll help you." Romano walked over to England and helped him put his shirt on, England didn't say anything and just accepted the help knowing he needed it. after England dot his shirt on he blushed a light pink and looked away.

"i don't need anymore help thank you."

Romano raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask about it and sat down in his seat. England looked up at Romano and twirled his finger.

"could you just….maybe...turn around...please?"

"you're such a big baby!" Romano said laughing as turned around. all he could hear was shifting and small whimpers before England gave him the ok to turn back around. when he turned back around England was wearing loose fitting pants.

"are you ready to go now,bastard?"

"yes lad, i'm ready."

England stood up but immediately almost fell, Romano caught him and supported him up.

"easy old man, don't forget that you've passed out twice already since you've been here."

"shut up you little wanker, and i'm well aware of that." England said with a smirk on his face. they both walked out the building content with themselve and each other as they now knew how smoothly the day was going to go now.

when Romano finally got to his house he just resorted to picking England up because he got tired of practically dragging England with sat England down on the couch as he started stretching.

"if you want something just let me know, otherwise i'll be in my room getting dressed."

"lad are you sure you don't want to take a shower?"

"theres a bathroom in my room you smartass!" Romano said smiling. he walked into his room to start getting ready.

it was about half an hour and England fell asleep laying on the couch, when Romano walked out he was wearing a pastel orange button up shirt and regular jeans. he had to keep himself from laughing when he saw England laying on the couch asleep. he decided against waking him up for a little bit and sat in the chair then started watching tv for sometime. after about an hour England woke up on his own, Romano made sure the tv was relatively quiet so it wouldn't disturb him, England yawned and sat up with a groan.

"Romano~? what time is it~?" he said as he rubbed his eyes and stretched. Romano looked over at England and smiled.

"don't worry it's still early, it's only about 4 o'clock in the afternoon." Romano turned the tv off and stood up.

"have a good nap old man?" England giggled.

"shut up wanker, yes i had a good nap, thank you for asking." England also stood up, amzingly he was completely ok with standing and walking as oppose to before as h needed assistance with doing as such. the two walked out of Romanos house before Romano stopped England.

"the restaurant i want to go to is on the other side of the damn country, can't you to that weird magic thing to make us already be there?"

"no, i don't have enough energy for that. nor am i in the right environment. but i to have a way for us to get there fast."

"how?"

England then started doing handsigns then suddenly a big cloud appeared in front of them. Romano looked at England.

"you have to be fucking kidding me. clouds are slower than turtles!"

"not this one, just get in the cloud."

Romano sighed and got on the cloud.

"holy _shit_ this thing is soft!"

"it's a cloud exactly what were you expecting?

" i don't know! so how does this thing move?"

"what's the name of the restaurant?"

" ravioli e piatti"

suddenly the cloud lifted off the ground and started headed towards the restaurant. the cloud really_ is_ fast! eyebrows wasn't kidding! good thing the could was going fast too, as they were both very hungry.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took so long to upload this chapter! i was really procrastinating on typing it so yeah, and YAY! IGGY GETS FOOD! it's a nice ending to an eventful chapter! :3**


End file.
